Fast Forward
by angelofsweetness
Summary: All I wanted was 3 months of fun and relaxation after a whole term of student labour. Instead, I get into a car accident and end up in a coma. Worse still, I wake up 10 years later. And things aren't how they used to be. Great, just great. RoxasNamine


**A/N:** More will be explained below. Enjoy!

**Pairings :** Roxas/Namine, Sora/Kairi, Demyx/OC, Riku/Xion, minor Axel/OC - Roxas/Namine/Riku triangle as well!

* * *

Chapter 1 : Press Play

**29 September 2000**

He sensed it. The thumping of heartbeats dancing along to the melody of anticipation that was ringing through their minds. The buzzing of chatter that oozed from every corner of the halls in whispered forms, suggesting places and events to indulge themselves into once the school bell initiates the end of the day. The clatter of books and other materials being pushed from their snuggle position inside a student's narrow locker into a carton box to be stowed away for a period of time. All these scenarios happening around him could only point out to one thing.

It was the last day of school before term break.

The day that every student with a sane mind awaited throughout the whole semester. Stowing away those thick-covered books filled with knowledge and allowing the mind and body to be engulfed in three whole months of nothing but fun. It was evident on everyone's faces as they brushed by each other on the hallways that all that was buzzing through their minds on this exact day was where to start first on their adventure of enjoyment and how should they spend it so that they can ensure that not even one day is wasted and instead filled with partying, flirting, relaxing and most importantly, drinking.

Cause everyone knows term break isn't fully achieved unless you've had at least one hangover.

He watched from afar the antics of the people around him. Laying back on a patch of grass that had the scent of natural greenery and an aroma aura surrounding it, his azure eyes glazed over the mass of students clad in their respective uniforms and he watched in secrecy on their behaviour whether it be a group of sophomore girls giggling on who will be the hottest senior in the following term or the jock team passing a ball around the campus without fear of Principal DiZ catching them and handing a nice piece of paper containing a week's worth of detention. Yes, it all may seem like the typical scenario in a high school but for him, it was his daily amusement.

"Roxie! How many times I gotta tell ya? No scouting babes without me!"

Roxie, or better known as Roxas Hikari, raised his attention to the spiky redhead who was strolling across the grounds and heading towards him. The elder boy had his own style that could be recognized from miles away. The way he walked made girls swoon as with every step he takes drips with confidence. His sense of style was unique in his own way as he revs up the usual school attire to something you might find in an urban clothing store. His hair that is shaded in a blazing red colour outshines himself from the rest with the addition of his hairstyle that screams badass. And of course, those emerald eyes that can melt a girl into a puddle with a simple glance as well as pierce a guy with a glare sharper than a knife.

Axel Itou was definitely one of Twilight Academy's attractive students and he made sure every student (or to be more specific, every female) was aware of that.

"I'm hurt Roxie," said Axel as he took his place beside Roxas with mock pain marring his features along with a mischievous grin. "Checking out chicks to be added to the to-do list without me? What happened to our beloved friendship?"

Roxas gave his friend a playful scoff and heaved a sigh instead. "Unlike you, whose brain is gonna burst with all these chicks running through it, I've got something else on my mind right now."

"Hey, only half my brain is filled with chicks," grinned the redheaded male. "The other half is more on how to get them in my pants." Roxas laughed at the remark. Axel has always been known to be an expert in the sexual department. Not because he has many experiences in it but more on because he knows what a girl wants and he definitely doesn't like to disappoint any female that catches his eye. Being a horny devil does have its perks though. He gets more attention from the ladies than any regular guy and this has gotten him in messy situations before. Thankfully, Roxas has been with him throughout everything. Works vice versa as well. Both have been friends for so long, they feel related rather than being mere companions.

"Enough about me and my raunchy adventures, whats going on in that brain of yours until you can't act like a normal growing boy?" asked Axel, pulling out a cigarette from its packet and shoving it into his mouth – lighting it as soon as he tasted the nicotine on his lips. Students around never bothered with the redhead's constant abuse of the rules by having a smoke or two regularly on the school's campus. It was a common sight in the daily life of a Twilight Academy student and no one dares to protest his bad habit for they are very aware of his capability. Except for one of course.

"You know Kobayashi's gonna kick your ass again for ignoring her warning about you and those cigarettes," teased Roxas, a hint of a smile dancing on his own lips.

Axel scoffed loudly. "Quit changing the topic and answer the damn question, Roxie."

"Thinking bout the prank. Got everything prepared?"

"Yup, now just gotta sweet talk Naminé and good ole Demyx into helping us then we're ready to go, Captain."

Roxas smiled. "You do know this is your last term here right?"

"Your point, Captain Obvious?"

"Well, hope this prank is a memorable one cause it is going to be your last in Twilight Academy," said Roxas, rubbing the strands of golden locks on the back of his head that were spiking up in the air. "I want it to be one of our finest hours. Leave our last mark sorta thing."

Axel gave a sly grin as he inhaled ecstaticly on his cigarette, signing his approvement of the blonde's suggestion. "Stop it Roxie, you're making me feel old. So, when're we gonna execute this evil plan of yours?" As though God heard their mischief and wanted to put an end to it, the bell rang for first period and students began bustling through to get to their first class. It was Roxas's turn to give a sly grin as he heaved a deep sigh, gave a playful salute to his best friend and walked away – checkered bagpack bouncing off his shoulder with a tie dangling loosely on his neck. The blonde then stopped mid-track and looked back at his friend who seemed anxious with need to know when their prank will commence. Torturing Axel was a fun game where only Roxas could be the player. And occasioanlly another blonde female as well.

"Details will only be discussed during recess. Don't be late."

"Ugh, Roxie, y'know recess is an essential time for my research."

"Oogling at a girl's rack is not research, Axel. And guessing the colour of their underwear is not an experiment neither. Recess, don't be late casanova." And with that, the blond strutted off, waving to the group of freshmen that gave him meek and shy greetings – astounded their suave senior would acknowledge their presence. Axel chuckled to himself as he watched his friend leave his sight, inhaling one deep smoke before putting it out and throwing the butt away.

Today was definitely going to be an interesting day.

* * *

"And that, class, is how you solve a trigo equation. Now, for the problem on page 91, all you have to do is…"

Naminé Sodanomi had always prided herself as an attentive student. Whenever the teacher of any class opens their mouth and educational vocabulary starts pouring out, her ears will prick up and tune out other sounds except her teacher's voice. But now, sitting in this chair with a trigonometry book splashed in front of her with unsolved equations filling every page for almost half an hour made her realize one thing. She was an attentive student… just not on the last day before term break.

Hearing the droning voice of as he excitingly explains to the class on how trigo is actually as easy as pie and not a burdening subject (everyone begs to differ though) made Naminé do two things. Firstly, she started to doodle. Which is very common with this flaxen-haired girl for she is an artist in the making. Though she may not show it, her artistic abilities exceed normality and everyone who has seen her creations can tell she will go far in the creative industry. Without her realizing it, her notebook that was supposed to be filled neatly with its actual purpose – a.k.a, notes – was now completely covered with various tidbits she enjoyed drawing. Like chibi versions of her friends, butterflies and clouds and all that happy jazz. But the one thing that stood out the most was her name in the middle with beautifully drawn veins draped around the letters and she used her golden pen to draw tiny leaves on the veins, making it stand out even more.

The second thing that Naminé did was daydream. This is something she rarely does for Naminé doesn't believe in fantasies much. Reality suits her better and she finds facing the truth is safer than running away from it. Growing up in an elite family made her see that nothing is achieved based on fantasies. You need hard work and determination to fulfill a task and sitting down all day awaiting it to be completed on its own is a waste of time. Her parents would constantly remind her that though she was born with a silver spoon, she was not entitled to slack off and take the easy way of life. She has to do things like a commoner would.

But at that particular period, she couldn't help herself. What else could she do in a silent classroom (aside from the snores and yawns being thrown across the room) and with a droning teacher explaining the uses of formulas in front. Her main focus in her daydream was of course, about the term break. This would be her first term break without her parents. Being an only child has its perks. For instance, this break, her parents promised she could stay at her friend's place throughout the holidays while they went on an European tour around… Europe. It was to be their next honeymoon and Naminé definitely did not want to be part of it.

Without her parents worrying every minute and calling her cell phone every half minute, Naminé feels she will enjoy this term break. She can party all night with her girls in style without having her mom advice her to bring her pepper spray necklace along with her at all times, she can go to the beach and wiggle her toes inside the warm water of the ocean without her dad saying he heard the news and that there will be a tsunami occuring every 5 minutes. And of course, this would probably be her first term break love stitch. In Twilight Academy, having a love stitch – having a relationship with a boy for the term-break only – is an essential for girls that want to fit in and Naminé is determined to make sure this break was her time to shine.

Only… she didn't want it to be with just anyone…

Tilting her head to the side slowly and carefully swerving her gaze so that she could see him, a smile graced her lips. His bed of deep golden hair could be seen from her row that was right at the back – seeming as soft as feathers, his body tended to tense in a lazy way as he found sitting for a long period on a wooden chair isn't good for his posture and she always wonders whether she is insane for she is positive she can sniff his cologne from her position. Sea-salt icecream scent. Her favourite. Cupping her chin with one hand while playing with her pen in another, Naminé feels her heart racing at the thought of him. How long has she been eyeing him already? _It feels like forever… _Probably it is because she fell for him the minute he took her hand and invited her to play with him in kindergarden when everyone else never bothered to even glance at her and her infatuation for him has never faded since.

She was in love with her best friend, Roxas Hikari. No questions about it.

As though he sensed her longing gaze, he turned around and gave her a smile. He made gestures with his face, showing his utter boredom and how he felt like he was being tortured in the class. Naminé giggled at this and nodded a little to show she too felt his pain. He gave her a playful wink before turning around and resuming his 'attention' that was fading away with every second they were breathing. Naminé blushed at his actions and gave a dreamy sigh as she continued to daydream of holidays, fun and Roxas's hair. _How does he make it look so soft?_

KRING!

"Alright class, that's the end of our final lesson for this term. I hope to see you all healthy and hungry for more knowledge of trigonometry in the next term," cheered with an enthusiastic voice while the class merely awaited his next sentence that was in their prime interest right then. "You may leave for your recess no-" But before he could finish his sentence, half the class was already halfway through the hallways – eager to see what the cafeteria has in store specially for the last day before term break.

Naminé was one of the few who took their time to clear their things before heading towards the café, finding it unnecessary to rush when she could foresee that the cafeteria staff are only going to add banana splits to the menu – just like on every other special occasion this school had. The blonde girl took her time, stuffing her books into her pale seafoam carrier bag – God, I really need to get a bigger bag – when Roxas stood in front of her with a lollipop in his hand. Naminé glanced into his deep azure eyes and smiled softly. "A treat for me? How thoughtful."

"Anything for my dear Namié," said Roxas with his trademark grin that sent butterflies flying through her stomach. _Curse him and his suave lines. Don't blush, Naminé, don't blush!_

Naminé took the lollipop he offered and spun it around with her fingers. "Alright, spill. What do you want from me?"

Roxas chuckled deeply. "Aww, I'm hurt Namié. Do I need a reason to treat my bestest of all best girlfriends?" _Calm down, Naminé. He meant you're a girl and his friend. Nothing else. Darn you, heart! Stop beating so fast! Ugh! _Naminé blushed slightly, cursing herself mentally for it before giving him the look. For many years, she had practiced this look that always melted away Roxas's façade and showed his true intentions. Roxas disliked it profusely but he could never resist it, as much to his dismay. He began to grow tense under her look and in under three seconds – as usual – he sighed.

"I need your help in my prank today."

"Roxas! You're 16," reminded Naminé after rolling her eyes. "Isn't it time to hang your title as a prankster?"

"As long as the ideas are coming and my body is still able to move, I will not stop."

"You're so immature," sighed the flaxen haired girl, flipping her hair to the side as she grabbed her bag and started to walk out of the class.

"Aww, c'mon Namié! You're the only one I know who has access to the newsroom," stated Roxas, catching up to her pace. "I just need to get something in there and I promise, you won't get involved in anyway. Scout's honor."

"Firstly, you're not even a scout so don't go all honourable on me. And secondly, giving you the key to the newsroom will automatically make me involved, genius. What if you get caught and Principal DiZ asks you how you got access to the newroom? My butt will be in danger and I am not gonna get detention for your sake." Roxas laughed slightly at her retort and decided to go on ahead with Plan B. He fastened his pace and stood in front of Naminé, blocking her and held her arms softly. "C'mon, Namié. Please. For me?" and with a quick wink and the pout that melted anyone's heart – it took him years to get it right and now, even Axel couldn't say no to him – he knew he had her right where he wanted her. Naminé gave a frustrated sigh as she knew she was giving in and rummaged through her bag. She shoved a silver key into his hand and glared coldly at him.

"If you get caught, I had nothing to do with this. Got it?" warned Naminé, heart still beating wildly at his pout. Roxas gave a curt nod and ruffled her golden locks playfully before he dashed off to find Axel, his fellow partner in crime. Naminé shook her head in disagreement but then again, she knew they were going to do something ridiculous. It was her two closest friends – the two boys screamed mischief and were well known for it among the students and the teachers. Especially with who found looking at them annoying enough. She gave out another soft sigh and set off for the cafeteria to meet up with her other two friends, a smile plastered on her lips.

Boys will be boys.

* * *

"Everything ready, Demyx?"

A gruntled snort was the answer he received as the sounds of clutter and rattle were heard from the corner of the room. Another blonde male was typing diligently on a computer, the tapping of the keyboard being the loudest sound throughout the surroundings. "You guys are already forcing me to do this crime, at least be patient with me."

Axel chuckled evilly as he sat beside Demyx, giving a small poke to his cheek. "Aww, Demy, feeling guilty are we? It's alright. I'll buy you icecream as a treat for being a good boy after this okay?" Demyx swatted the redhead's hand off him, feeling irritated with every fibre of his being. His eyes were focused on the screen, doing his duty and following whatever Roxas told him to do. Although he did not enjoy breaking the rules, he couldn't say no to their offer when he heard that Natsumi found rule-breakers hot in a way.

Yes, love will definitely drive people insane.

"Axel, test the mic. Make sure the sound system's good to go," said Roxas as he meddled with the wirings required for their prank. The idea of this mischievous plan was started months ago by Roxas and after discussing with Axel on the details and the draft, they decided today was the best day to execute it. Although this was probably their most daring prank. It rated a number two on their list. The first place still belonged to the time when Axel decided to replace the gym teacher's gum with exploding ones. Even now, the gym teacher abuses his power by making sure Roxas and Axel got their punishment by torturing them with vigorous exercises. Roxas grinned as he recounted all their succesful pranks and he held a strong feeling in his heart that this one was going to be just as sweet as the rest.

"Testing, testing, one, two, three," said Axel, wearing a pair of headphones with a connective microphone in front of his lips. "To all those ladies who want a good time and have an impressive rack, I'm available baby."

"Axel, stop promoting your libido."

"Tch, party pooper."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Looks like the microphone's working fine," replied Roxas, plugging in a few machineries and sorting out the electronical devices needed for their prank and with a push of a button, everything was set. Roxas brushed his hands in a playful manner and grinned slyly to Axel. "Ready?"

Axel scoffed slightly and sat on his chair, turning it into position. "I'm always ready baby."

"I still don't have a good feeling about this," whined Demyx, tugging at his hair in a regretful manner.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Quit being such a scaredy cat, Demyx. Or do you want Natsumi to know she's in a relationship with a wuss?"

"I am not a wuss!" argued Demyx, crossing his arms with a pout on his lips. "Besides, Natsumi likes me for me. I don't have to do this to make her like me."

"Yeah, but think of how impressed she'll be knowing that you were part of the best prank to ever be executed in Twilight Academy history?" taunted Axel with a sly smirk. "I bet she'll be so turned on." Demyx blushed deeply at this statement and gave a shy cough, focusing back at his job in hand – avoding the horrid images of his girlfriend in that way. _For Natsumi, do it for Natsumi, do it for her. Yeah… I wonder if she will get turned o- Oh my god! What am I thinking!? Stop it, Demyx! Stop!_

"E-Everything's all set Roxas," stuttered Demyx, still embarassed about his thoughts on his girlfriend. "Let's get this done with so I can beg to God for forgiveness after this crime is done." Roxas grinned at the blonde, feeling a little guilty for using his friend like that but he needed Demyx's expertise in hacking so taunting him with sweet comments about his girlfriend was essential. He turned to Axel and gave a thumbs up to which the redhead responded with a small salute and with that, Roxas pressed the button that would get the prank running.

"Showtime boys."

* * *

"And that is why smoking is hazardous to yourself and to the society," finished Natsuki with a serious expression marring her features. "With this being said, I would like to remind you that smoking is strictly prohibited in the school grounds and whoever gets caught in the act will be punished severely. No questions asked. Thank you."

After the brunette was finished with her stern and serious speech, no one even dared to clap. The whole auditorium knew better than to taunt Natsuki Kobayashi, the head girl of Twilight Academy. Natsuki was well known around the school as the law enforcer. She took her job very seriously and despises all those who opposes her way. She was rarely seen with a crowd for she held onto a philosophy that friends are always a bad influence to you and that it is better to be alone and proper than to be wild and un-disciplined. Naminé bit her lip softly and turned her gaze to the other brunette beside her who was busy playing with her cell phone instead of listening to the speech.

Who would've thought these two were sisters? Fraternal twins to be exact. Though their appearance may be slightly similar in a relative way, they couldn't be anymore different. Natsuki may prefer to be a loner but Natsumi was one of the popular people who got along with everybody. Natsuki was a stern and strict person who found following the rules a must while Natsumi enjoys life with fun and finds bending the rules essential in life. It is because of this vast difference between the two that makes the other students oblivious to their relation. Not many knew they were sisters until they got to know either one or from their last name.

"Hey Natsumi, where's Demyx? I haven't seen him since recess," questioned Naminé, turning her attention back to the stage where the principal was giving yet another 'interesting' speech about how to spend your holidays in an educational way. The brunette gave a small smirk and kept her cell phone back inside her pocket. "He's with Axel and Roxas now."

"What? Since when is Demyx a prankster?"

"I have no idea but I guess its his way of showing a different side of him to me," said Natsumi, a shy smile dancing on her pink lips. "He always has his way of amusing me." Naminé giggled and poked Natsumi playfully as her friend blushed deeper at the thought of her partner. The blonde was deeply jealous over Natsumi. Having amazing features, being greeted by everyone in school, always chosen for invitations to parties and such and to top it all off, having an amazing boyfriend by her side for almost a year now. Life couldn't have been better for Natsumi Kobayashi.

"So you see, students. Instead of wasting your precious youth on clubbing and other nonsense, why not spend it in a library and discuss on the theories of space or anything that can broaden your knowledge," remarked Principal DiZ, his voice droning through the student body that were already half asleep as soon as he started talking. "Another good idea is the education fa-"

"Hello Twilight Academy!"

The students that seconds ago were drifting into dreamland were instantly awakened as a robotic voice boomed throughout the auditorium. Everyone gave off a puzzled look as their eyes darted around the building, trying to find the source of the sudden intruding voice. "I noticed some of you were already dying in boredom so I'm here to revive your soul with some entertainment!"

The students began to slowly cheer for this mysterious voice, including Naminé who knew that her boys were obviously the cause of all this. She merely rolled her eyes and joined in on the cheering, not wanting to appear suspicious or unsupportive. "What's going on?" asked Natsumi, oblivious to the fact that this is the prank her boyfriend is participating in. Naminé merely gave a weak smile and hoped to God that the boys aren't gonna get expelled for this.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?!" demanded Pincipal DiZ, fury clearly shown on his elder face. "How dare you make a mockery of the speech I was giving!"

"Oh, Principal Diz, I didn't realize you were still there," replied the voice, a hint of sarcasm tainting his words. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss this show either." Suddenly, a large plasma screen emerged behind the principal and all awaited to see what would appear on the blank screen. After a few anticipating seconds, a picture appeared on and the whole auditorium bursted in laughter. The principal faced the screen and horror replaced his fury. There, on the screen, was a picture of him in hawaiian shorts whilst doing a V sign with his fingers with a monkey holding his other hand. "Aww, Diz my man, I never saw you as an animal person."

Principal Diz's face turned a deep shade of red as he seemed to be lost of words on how embarassed he felt. But before he could defend himself, another picture flashed on the screen and this time it was a picture that he wished he had burned. A very naughty image of him with a flustered Mrs Malificent plastering her lips on his cheek. A few gasps were heard along with the roar of laughter that was still erupting from the audience. Every single student was enjoying this public embarassment of their dear principal, all except for Natsuki who was in utter fury at how her dear leader was being poked fun at.

"Oooo, look's like someone's getting some lovin' here. Guess even old flaccid men know how to have some fun, eh Diz?"

"Flaccid!? Old!?" shrieked Principal Diz, anger rushing through his veins as he tried his best to cover up the plasma screen that were displaying his private moments but failed miserably as more pictures displaying his other silly side were displayed on the screen with the mysterious voice taunting the principal in various ways. Naminé had to hold her stomach to prevent herself from laughing too much. Natsumi was already laughing her head off at how silly the principal looked like, trying to distract the students from looking at the screen.

After a few minutes passed by and the principal losing every ounce of his dignity, the voice appeared again. "Well folks, show's over. Hope you all enjoyed our little presentation on the other side of Principal DiZ, the wild side, eh Diz ma man?" The principal was already on his knees, wishing for the heaven's above to just shoot him dead for he was already being tortured there with the laughter of students erupting around him. "Oh, before I sign out, here's my fav picture of Dizzy here. Hope ya'll enjoy term break and remember, use protection out there. Got it memorized?" With that, the voice disappeared and a final picture of the Principal picking his nose in his office was shown.

Principal DiZ looked at the screen with dismay and with no more ounce of dignity, fainted right there on the spot. Natsuki quickly rushed on stage with her student committee right on her heels to help the principal back to his office and back to sanity. They quickly hoisted the principal up and walked away, out of the auditorium with Natsuki giving them all a warning glare before leaving. Everyone cheered and clapped, standing up in salutation to the best event of the day. Just then, Axel, Roxas and Demyx emerged on the screen with a playful grin on their lips. Naminé grinned at them as they blew kisses to the audience and waved.

"Oh my god… he actually did it," whispered Natsumi, smiling upon seeing her boyfriend grinning madly at the audience, proud to have been a bad boy at least once. She shook her head in disbelief but waved to the screen as well, anticipating later when she would see him and say how proud she was of him for being daring once in his life.

"Hope everyone enjoyed the stint just now cause we sure did," said Roxas, giving everyone his trademark grin.

"Yeah and to celebrate our success in owning the principal, party at my house tonight!" declared Axel that made the student body go wild. Everyone knows Axel can throw a wild party whenever he wants to and when he does throw a party, it always ends up with hangovers and make-out sessions with hot girls. At once. Everyone cheered in agreement to his invitation and saluted the trio on their success in their prank. "So whoever wants to get drunk, get laid or just get wild, this party's a must go. See ya'll there!" and with that, a quick wink from the boys before the screen went pitch black.

The crowd continued to make noise until another sound made their cheering stop. The final bell signing the end of the day rang throughout the school and as soon as the sound died down, everyone went crazy as they rushed out of the auditorium faster than a pack of cheetahs hunting their prey. "Some prank they did huh Naminé?" said Natsumi, walking beside the blonde girl as the other students breezed past them. Naminé nodded in agreement and bade Natsumi goodbye as she saw her driver waiting for her in front of the school already. Luxord was always on time, thankfully. Naminé grinned as Luxord opened the door and closed it shut after she got in. As he drove off the school compound, Naminé pondered on how great the last day was and how she was going to sneak out to go to Axel's party later.

"I'm assuming today was an enjoyable day Ms Naminé? It appears you can't stop that grin from coming onto your face," remarked Luxord, a knowing smile on his own face.

Naminé let out a soft giggle. "Guess you could say that."

* * *

"Can I come?"

"No, Sora. For the hundreth time, no."

"But why? I'm technically invited. Axel invited everyone."

"Sora, you're only 15. You're not even allowed to go out at night."

Scoff. "What's so great about being 16? It's only one year apart! Why can't I go?"

"Ugh, you're such a whiner. I can't believe we're related. Look, I'm saying this for your own good, this party's not for you. Wait till you're 16, then you can start going to these kind of parties. Like you said bro, it's only a year apart. You can wait, can't you?"

Huff. Puff. Whine a little more. Step, step, step. Slam. And just like that, Roxas won the battle. As usual.

But what the blonde stated did have its truth. Sora Hikari was too young for this party, no matter how much he said he was old enough. Roxas was well aware of what happens in these kind of parties and Sora's mind was simply too innocent to be shown this kind of behaviour. Yes, Roxas was a caring brother. Besides, he didn't want to be seen with his kid brother at a party where hot single ladies will be present. How embarassing would that be!

As Roxas viewed himself in front of the clear glass mirror, he had to admit – which he rarely does for he doesn't like to compliment himself or anyone else – he looked rather dashing. With a simple long sleeved shirt and a black silk vest on top of it, along with crisp black jeans and his usual accessories that consisted of his rings and a pair of stud earrings, he was confident he'd get at least two girls numbers. No questions there. He flashed his sly grin and ran a hand through his messy locks, deciding to keep it that way for it gave him a daring look. Perfect for Axel's party.

With a small mist of cologne sprayed on his pulse points, he nodded in approvement to his appearance and walked out of his room, locking it securely. He dashed down the stairs and went to the kitchen first, deciding to have a small bite before he went to the party and got himself stone drunk. He grabbed a cinnamon bun on the dining table and was about to leave when he saw a note stuck on the fridge. Finding it a common sight in the household for Cloud always made it vital for everyone to ntoify the rest on their whereabouts. Roxas scanned the paper and another smirk crept on his lips.

'_**Will be back late tonight. Have an urgent meeting. Money for dinner's beside the phone. Don't spend it on ripoff food like last time. Don't stay up late. Especially you, Sora.'**_

_Hmm… back late huh?_ Roxas rolled his sleeve a little to check his watch and did a little calculation in his head before licking his fingers clean and walking out. But before he did, he grabbed the car keys belonging to Cloud's other car which he uses for near distance driving only. Cloud's office was an hour drive from their home in Sunset Boulevard so Roxas estimated he could drive to the party and come back home before Cloud reached home himself. If the elder blonde knew about Roxas's illegal driving, Roxas's head would be nicely served on a silver platter. _Uh… gross image._

With a turn of the keys, strapping his seatbelt and driving out of the driveway, Roxas set off for a guaranteed wild night.

* * *

"Awesome prank, bro!"

"Hey Roxas, slick prank today!"

"Let's give it up for the best pranksters in Twilight Town history! Woo!"

Praises and compliments filled the building ever since Roxas stepped foot in it. He had lost count on how many guys have given him hi fives and slaps on the back along with the very intimate response he got from the ladies. Now he understands why Axel loves flirting so much. Roxas gave a grin to the jocks that were chanting his name along with Axel and Demyx's as the other two seemed to be enjoying the attention as well. Across from Roxas, Demyx was happily downing some beer with Natsumi by his side – both seemed to be blisfully in love.

Axel on the other hand was sprawled across the master couch with at least five girls on each side, all of them pampering the redhead with their expertise in massaging and err, groping. Or that's what it seemed like. Roxas too was on a couch opposite of Axel and a glass of alcohol was in his hand as well. As he was downing half of it, he felt a presence sit beside him on the couch. Turning his attention, he grinned when he saw it was Naminé who looked out of place for her angelic appeal didn't help her in such a devillish crowd.

"Well, if it isn't Miss saint. You lost?" joked Roxas, putting an arm around her shoulders to make her feel more relaxed. It worked the other way for Naminé tended to stiffen a little whenever Roxas touched her intimately. However, for the male blonde, he found no harm in it since he has been hugging her and initiating skinship with her ever since they were in kindergarden. He found it a common bond they shared. Naminé merely gave him a weak smile and placed a lock of her flaxen hair behind her ear.

"I should've expected Axel's party to be like this. He really does know how to have fun," said Naminé with a hint of sarcasm as she looked in awe at how he managed to entertain so many girls at once. _I guess it's natural for someone like him. Ugh._

"Well, it is Axel. You shouldn't be so surprised," replied Roxas, taking another sip of his drink. He then turned to Naminé's hand and realized it was empty. "How come you're not drinking?"

"Roxas, you know I don't like alcohol. It makes me all… squeemish."

"Riiight. Coming from someone who drank a whole jug of it at Axel's 16th birthday last year and danced the hula on a table."

"Hey, that was once in a lifetime. I'm never doing that again. I was young and naïve and idiotic. Don't go blaming me, Mr.I-can-handle-one-ton-of-alcohol."

Roxas laughed and averted his gaze to the wild dancing that was happening at the dancefloor – a.k.a Axel's living room. Living alone in an apartment had its privelages. One of them was that Axel didn't have any problem with throwing a party because he had no one to ask permission for. Axel was always a loner, he'd never change that habit of his. But somehow the redhead seemed happy with that kind of lifestyle and Roxas found it unnecessary to question him about it. It's a guy thing, he'd tell Naminé whenever she asks him about Axel's way of living. You girls won't understand. Naminé would always scoff at this manly relationship but she never bothered Axel about it neither.

On the dancefloor, everyone was going wild. So much bumping and grinding were happening, Roxas felt he was missing out on the actual fun. Even Demyx and Natsumi were happily dancing as they were so close, Roxas could swear they were taking skinship to a whole new level. Demyx then chose that moment to plant a kiss to his girlfriend, earning a smile from her afterwards. Roxas was glad they were together. They couldn't be more perfect for each other. Swerving his gaze back to the blonde girl beside him, he had on a smirk and downed all of his beer in one gulp before grabbing her hand and moving to the dancefloor.

"Dance with me Namié," smirked Roxas, giving a chaste wink.

_God, the things you do to me Roxas…_

Before the flaxen haired girl could protest or even say something, Roxas grabbed her hands and put it on his shoulders as he grabbed her waist and brought her closer. Naminé turned her head away from Roxas, her face so red she swore she could've lit the whole room. Roxas chuckled at her shyness and gave a quick kiss on her forehead. Naminé turned beet red at his lip contact but looking deep into his azure eyes, she could see it was glazed with alcohol. _He's drunk, Naminé. Don't get your hopes up. Oh well, let's make the better of things then._

She allowed Roxas to run his hands across her body, feeling it tingle with excitement with every touch of his fingers. His smoky eyes ran over her, from head to toe. His sultry gaze made her a little jumpy but she enjoyed it. She gave what she hoped a sexy smile as she brought them even more nearer and merely basked herself in his presence. Being in his arms like this, Naminé could imagine what heaven felt like. Roxas gave out a soft chuckle and nuzzled her neck, being very intimate with her until outsiders would think they were together.

"You like this Namié?" asked Roxas in a lazy voice as he gave a soft kiss to her neck and Naminé could feel her heart beating so fast, she hoped it wouldn't pop out of her chest. "My sweet sweet Naminé…" Naminé merely gave a soft smile of her own and just held him in her arms, knowing that tomorrow, all will be forgotten and she would be back to being his best friend again.

_If all I have is now, then I should make the best out of it…_

_

* * *

  
_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEE-

"Hellllooooo?"

"Roxas? Where are you! Cloud called and said he's coming home soon. You'd better get your ass home ASAP!"

"Sooooraa?? That youu! Hi Sora!!"

"… God, you're drunk. Just find your way back home quick before Cloud kicks your ass." Click.

Roxas flipped his phone shut and downed another glass before turning to Naminé who appeared to be just as tipsy as he was. Both laughed at each other and Roxas gave her a peck on her cheek before standing up. He stumbled to where Axel was and found him among a crowd of girls, having a smoke and a drink in his other hand. "Dude, gotta go. Cloud's on the way back. Greaaat party!" The redhead merely replied with a salute for he was too stone drunk to focus on his friend. Plus, the girls with impressive racks in front of him did make it hard to concentrate.

"Demyx, see ya during break aite?" called out Roxas to his other blonde friend but Demyx appeared to be occupied by his girlfriend that was happily having a steamy lip-lock session. Instead, the blonde responded by giving him a wave before resuming his little make-out fest with Natsumi. Yes, parties do make everyone wild and raunchy. Roxas gave a smirk and turned towards Naminé who was waiting for him at he doorway. He clung to her for support as both walked out in a tipsy manner towards Roxas's car.

The adrenaline from the party still ran through their veins as Roxas drove Naminé home. The drive there was filled with noise as the two blondes continued to sing their hearts out to random songs on Cloud's stereo system in his car. Upon reaching her home, Roxas pulled up near a curb where he usually drops Naminé off and gave her a smile as they stared at each other for a few seconds. Naminé grinned and placed her soft hand on his. "I had a fun time tonight, Roxas. Really, I did."

"I'm glad you did Namié. I had fun too."

A few seconds passed in silence but both didn't move an inch. _What're you waiting for Naminé, a goodbye kiss? God, you're pathetic._ "Alright then, goodnight Roxas," and before she opened her car door, she gave her friend a tight hug, inhaling his scent and feeling his warm presence long enough to last until their next hang out session. Roxas kissed her forehead as usual whenever he drops her off and with a little jump from her seat, Naminé was out of the car. She remained on the curb as Roxas waved at her and drove off – leaving the female blonde with a silly smile on her face at what an amazing evening they had.

_I'm gonna tell him… I'm gonna tell him how I feel someday soon… I will do it! I wi-_

CRASH!

Hearing that sudden slam of metals interrupting her happy mood, she dreaded the worst as she turned her attention to the road ahead and what she saw left her absolutely breathless.

_Oh… my… god…_

Not much could be seen from her distance but she could see enough to know what happened. His car was completely damaged and skidded to the sidewalk as the lorry he had a collision with was swerved on the opposite side as well. People around were beginning to gather to offer their help in rescuing the two victims and screams of calling for an ambulance could be heard. But for some reason, Naminé couldn't move.

_No… this can't be… he was just beside me… no…_

"Someone call 911! Hurry! I don't know how longer they can hold on!"

_Roxas… n-no… this isn't happening…_

"Ambulance is on their way. Are they holding up?"

_R-Roxas… Roxas…_

"The guy in the lorry's fine but this kid… God… He's still breathing though! That ambulance better hurry!"

_H-He was just beside me a few seconds ago… I-It can't be… _

"Oh god, no! I'm losing him! Where the hell is that ambulance!?"

_I-I let him go… L-let him go…_

"Someone call 911 again! Hurry! I don't know how longer I can keep his pulse running!"

_Move Naminé, move! Go to him! Why're you still standing here like an idiot? Move!_

"We're losing him! Hurry!"

_Move, darn legs! Move!_

"HURRY!"

_MOVE!_

"ROXAS!"

* * *

**A/N:** Phew! That was a long first chapter right? Haha, 15 pages long peeps. I should get an award for that or something. Alright, enough cockiness Lily. Have you all forgotten about me? I hope not cause I haven't forgotten about any of you either. My writing muse is back and I have graduated from high school. Meaning, I have loads of free time now until July cause that's when I'll be leaving for college so expect updates and oneshots and all from me cause I'm gonna continue writing!

Anywho, this fic is my first ever Namixas story and my co-author for this fic is Kaylie or . We're both real excited for this story for we have planned so much stuff and we can't wait to start writing on the juicy stuff! Oh, and just because I'm starting on this fic, I didn't forget my Perhaps Love story. An update for that one will come soon, no worries. SoKai is still my number one love, mmkay? Haha!

Oh and to all those whom I owe reviews to, I shall get on with that ASAP. God, in my absence, so many of my fav authors have been writing! Glad to see though I died in the writing area, so many are still keeping it alive and there are so many new talents as well! I shall update my story alert list later. Haha!

On a side not, OMFG! BBS SPECIAL ENDING ANYONE!? SOKAI SOKAI SOKAI! Haha, okay, I went mad there for a sec. Hee~

So, please, read and leave a comment as this is my first Namixas fic so please do inform me if I should continue or not cause Kaylie and I would love to hear some feedback from ya'll. Oh, and excuse any spelling mistakes and whatnot. It's 4 a.m here and I should be hugging my Roxas plushie and dozing off by now but instead, I'm posting this. Shows my dedication in writing eh eh? -shoots herself- XD

Alrighty, will go now. Remember, read and **REVIEW! **

- Lily & Kaylie


End file.
